Kadabra (3.5e Monster)
Description::A yellow creature like a humanoid fox stands in front of you, covered in what appear to be ritual markings. It holds two metal spoons in its hands, which seem to twist slightly as you look at them. Kadabras are more grounded in reality than Abras are. They are quite likely to use weapons or spoons – and have a great love of communication. Like Abras, their bodies are covered in what appears to be yellow or orange chitonous armor – but in reality the shiny and rigid outer layer of a Kadabra is brittle and serves no protective function at all. Kadabras emit dangerous luck stealing radiation all of their lives, which has catastrophic effects on nearby machinery. The waves put off by a Kadabra are invisible, and frequently bend metal and make devices fail. As a result, Kadabras usually use only extremely simple tools, such as levers or spoons. Combat (Sp): At will – mirror image, entropic shield, levitate, blink, scrying, confusion, telekinesis, and greater teleport (self and 50 lbs. of equipment only). Caster (or manifester) level equals hit dice plus two. Save DCs are 10 + Int Modifier + Spell level. :The sample Kadabra has a save DC of 14 + spell level. The sample Kadabra has an attack bonus of +11 with telekinetic attacks. (Su): Kadabras are surrounded by a field of enhanced impracticality that causes machinery of all types to function oddly. Every device (including mechanical traps) which comes within 10 ft. of a Kadabra has a chance of malfunctioning – as if the Kadabra was a Rogue with 10 ranks of disable device that was actively attempting to disable it. The disabling field is totally passive and the Kadabra need not find a trap to disable it, and cannot choose to not disable devices. A Kadabra only checks once for each device (not making another check until a week goes by). A device that the Kadabra’s field does not disable is simply not affected – there is no chance of a trap being set off or equipment being destroyed. :The sample Kadabra has a skill bonus of +14 for its disabling field. (Su): A Kadabra constantly scans the area around itself looking for the thoughts and dreams of others. The Kadabra detects thoughts as the spell, except that it does not need to concentrate and always gains the information as if it had spent 3 rounds concentrating on any particular creature, and the area is a 60 ft. emanation from the Kadabra in all directions. Save DC is 12 + Charisma modifier. :The sample Kadabra has a DC of 18 for Detect Thoughts. (Su): A Kadabra can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 ft. of it which has a language. (Sp): This attack is a cone 60 feet long. Anyone caught in this cone must make a willpower save (DC 14 + charisma bonus) or be stunned for 3d4 rounds. :The sample Kadabra has a save DC of 18 for mind blast. (Su): Kadabras protect themselves with their minds. A Kadabra has an insight bonus to AC equal to its Wisdom bonus. This bonus is lost whenever a Dodge bonus would be. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20